The Awakening Authors Edition
by Rylesk
Summary: a new and improved version. oc belongs to original author. i want this to be my best story yet.


**Hey guys! I have gotten a LOT of helpful critic advice. So I have decided to put my new skills to the test and create my ultimate masterpiece. I read a comic of Minecraft on deviantart called the awakening and loved it. Only problem was that Steve stayed the exact same through the whole thing. So now I am going to make my own version of the awakening but change the story and character personalities a little. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Minecraft: The Awakening or it's characters! I just simply modified it for entertainment purposes.**

 **(Steve's POV)**

Hi. My name is steve. To say my life is a little on the exciting end of the grading scale would be an understatement. (Not now Skyler. Daddy's writing in his journal. Go find mommy.) Sorry, where was I? Oh yes. My life. Well, it has had a lot of ups and downs. But that is for later, let me tell you about myself.

I'm 6'7, my favorite thing to do is to go mining. I loved being alone. Nobody to bother me. Also I am easily angered. You see I also believe that if you aren't scared. You're Not human… That's how it is in this world.

You can say I am a man of many talents. I can mine, craft, build, fish, hunt, farm. You name it, I can most likely do it. But what I can't handle is watching over someone. That was until I met a certain… 'someone'. It is a confusing world and life. Life a wise man once said. "A scattered dream is like a far off memory. A far off memory is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine." But another wise man once said, "Where's my dang cookies?!"

Point is I have a story that may be confusing at first, but you will eventually catch on. Let's start at the beginning.

Minecraft: The Awakening

Author's Edition

Chapter 1: "Him"

"Come on Storm." yelled a man in a blue shirt, blue jeans, and boots. He carried an axe made of a baby blue material, a strong substance. Yeah in the dimension known as reality it is small and meant as decoration on the human body but in this world it is the strongest material in the world. Diamonds. Alongside the man had a puppy that was black with brown paws. It had some brown around its' throat. You see that man. That is me. Yeah, I'm your average joe kind of guy. Other than the fact that I love being alone and I am strong as five iron golems put together times 2. But hey, in this world you have to be otherwise you will die.

But enough of that I think the narration will end and you guys watch what happens.

(3rd pov)

"Man we really need to add that new storage room don't you think boy?" Steve asked Storm. *Bark! Bark!*

"I think so too." Steve said 'answering' the dog. "I need wood though." he said walking into a shed. He pulled out an interesting weapon. It looked like a rectangle of diamond with a handle on the side. He began to walk towards the forest, "come boy!" *Bark!*

(five minutes later at the forest)

"Alright this looks like a good tree." he stated. He took out his diamond axe and began to chop away after eight hits the tree fell.

"HAHA! FEAR ME MIGHTY TREES! I AM THE MVP! NAY, THY TRUNKS OF STEEL CAN'T STOP THINE BLADE!" he exclaimed puffing out his chest. He then began to collect the wood. He then chopped down two or three more trees and collected their wood. But then…

"AHHHHHHHH! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!"

"Huh? Sounds like someone's in trouble." said Steve. "Come on boy!" he said running toward the calls of distress. When he arrived he saw a sight he never thought he would see. Down out the bottom of the cliff was a weird looking man being chased by creepers. He had long red hair. His body was more rounded. He ran weird too. More…. Sashayed. He was a little slower than him. His voice was high pitched. Again...weird.

'Gugh! Now I gotta help this guy. Damn it.' he said putting his pack down and grabbing his 'weapon'. It uncollapsed the blade fell unsheathing two more blades making one big blade. Then the 'stick' had two more sticks come out making one long stick. All in all it turned into a giant scythe made of diamond.

"Hup. let's go." he said disappearing then reappearing behind the creepers slicing one in half. The other two turned he then unleashed a flurry of attacks creating sashimi out of creeper meat. 'Not that anyone would actually want it.' he thought.

He turned to the last creeper. "You dead human." it said.

"Ah. it speaks." said Steve. "Well, come and get it." he mocked. The creeper charged him. Steve sliced left hitting it then right, left, right, left, right right right. In a spinning motion, then an uppercut with the back of the blade jumping up then a finishing blow slicing down.

He looked over at the guy laying on the ground, "hey you okay?"

"STOP PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Huh I ain't gonna kill you." he saw that the guy passed out. He then picked up the man. 'Wow he is light. He must of not eaten in days.' he then began to walk back home. Storm grabbed Steve's bag with his mouth then followed him. 'Great now I gotta take care of this guy.' Steve looked at this 'man'. "It's weird. His skin is smooth and his face is VERY strangely attractive." 'nope! Not gay ain't gonna think about it. I like loneliness.' he shook his head then realized something and put 'him' down.

"What is this armor. What can bumps on the chest protect you from. He went and grabbed one of said bumps. 'Hmm. squishy.' Steve thought. Then the 'man' moaned. "What the-" he then pulled down the shirt to see a mound of flesh with a hard nipple sticking out. Steve jumped back, "holy shit their his pecs. What the fuck? That's not natural." he then looked at the sleeping man, the shirt went to it's previous position.

"Maybe it's a defect. Yeah that's it." he said getting up and grabbing the 'man' and heading home. 'He better not give me any trouble while he is here. I helped him and now he is going to help me' thought Steve as he saw his house come into view. He opened the front door. And walked over to the spare bedroom and put the 'man' in the bed. He then went and fixed some steak and potatoes and place them in the room with a water bottle.

"Bed and food. You better repay me for my kindness." said Steve going to his own room and going to sleep.

(the next morning in Steve's dream)

[notch talking to child herobrine]

"Brother… you… are not ready for this power."

[teen herobrine]

"Why. Why do you get all the glory for yourself." "I'm going to find the truth and you can't stop me."

[still talking to child]

"You… are too young. You… can't handle it."

[adult herobrine]

"I despise you! How can someone with a brain as talented as yours follow such a being?!"

{notch answering]

"Being? Oh! You mean father? Then you have found the truth. Without father minecraftia would become separated and divided."

[herobrine in lava]

"Why would you kill me brother?! Please SAVE MEEEEE!"

[notch over sleeping herobrine]

"I will give you a new life. One that you will know not of your true power. But in order to do so you must start life as a born."

(you see a man in a black coat)

"The primera has fallen. The numeros will fall."

[second man]

"Do not worry. One day he will return"

[back with notch]

"Live your new life happily brother. As of now you will be known as… Steve."

[man in black]

"Yes he will return. Isn't that right… andr?"

[he see a beautiful woman looking at the men.]

"Yes. He will return my wonderful numeros. I will come for you..."

[she looks at you]

"STEVE!" she screams as her face rips turning into a monster.

(in the real world)

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. After a few seconds the 'man' came in.

"Hey! You okay?" 'he' said grabbing Steve's arms.

"Notch said I couldn't- they called me- that that THING! Came after me!" Steve said before breaking down on the 'man's' shoulder.

(Steve's POV)

I don't know why I did but I cried on that man's shoulder. And it felt good. I have had this recurring nightmare for five years now. I always had the same thoughts afterwards. 'Why was notch there? Why was he calling me brother? What power was he talking about? Why was I so mad with him? Who were those men in black? Why did they call me a primera? Who was that Thing? And Notch said something about father. Does he know something about this?'

I looked up after my thoughts to see the man looking at me with concerned eyes.

(3rd POV)

"You okay?" asked the 'man'. "Yes thank you. What is your name?" asked Steve. "It's mindy." Steve was confused. 'What kind of name is mindy. Whatever i ain't the parents so i can't change it.'

"Name's Steve. Now listen up. I saved your ass the other day so now you need to pay me back."

(in mindy's mind) 'oh Notch! Not how I wanted it. Where is the waterfall?'

"Umm. how?"

"Simple you are going to work around the house. For one, I saved you. Two, I gave you bed and room. And three, I have fed you."

Mindy let out a sigh of relief, "sure I can do that. I don't have a house anyway." 'he' said.

Steve got up. "I'm going to visit my father today. Stay here for your first chore, collect any fully grown crops and replant the ones you pick up. There is a chest out there for any rotten potatoes. After that you can fish, or take care of storm."

"Okay." mindy said.

Steve ate breakfast, bathed. Then got the items he needed for his trip. When he pulled the collapsed scythe out mindy had to ask.

"What is that?"

Steve looked at it then back at mindy. "It's a collapsible scythe." he answered.

Mindy stood in shock, "alright storm stay here and make sure mindy doesn't run off or steal anything okay?" *Bark!* Steve nodded then walked outside. He went over to his horse. "Alright I'll be back in two or three days. On your second day I want you to harvest the sugar and cocoa plants then replant them. Good bye." he said riding off.

He got the docks at the ocean's edge. There was a big man-o-war ship. "Steve?! Mon it has been five monts since last time. You need de crew?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "No I'll pull them out my ass jumao." the man now named jumao chuckled. "I'll git dem."

(twenty minutes later)

Steve saw everyone was on the ship, "alright lower the top sails and hoist the colours!" the anchor was raised while men lowered the top sails. Four other men raised a flag. The ship began to move as Steve steered out of the docks.

"More sail!" he yelled more men began to lower the extra sails. Jumao walked up beside Steve. "How are we cap'n?"

"Happy because we head to camarone!" he stated happily.

After thirty minutes Steve decided to sing a couple of sea shanties.

 **Oh I thought I heard the old man say**

 **Leave her johnny leave her.**

 **Tomorrow ye will get yer pay**

 **and it's time for us to leave her**

 **Leave her johnny leave her**

 **Oh leave her johnny leave her**

 **For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**

 **And it's time for us to leave her.**

 **For the wind was foul and the sea ran high**

 **Leave her johnny leave her**

 **She shipped it green and none went by**

 **And it's time for us to leave her**

 **Leave her johnny leave her  
Oh leave her johnny leave her  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her.**

 **I hate to sail on this rotten tub**

 **Leave her johnny leave her**

 **No grog allowed and rotten grub**

 **And it's time for us to leave her**

 **Leave her johnny leave her  
Oh leave her johnny leave her  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her.**

 **We swear by rote for want of more**

 **Leave her johnny leave her**

 **But now we're through so we'll go on shore**

 **and it's time for us to leave her**

 **Leave her johnny leave her  
Oh leave her johnny leave her  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her.**

They waited for another and sure enough Steve took a deep breath.

 **For a poor old man came riding by**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **Oh a poor old man came riding by**

 **Oh poor old man**

 **Says hi old man your horse will die**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **And if he dies we'll tan his hide**

 **oh poor old man**

 **And if he don't I'll ride him again**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **And I'll ride him until the lord knows when**

 **Oh poor old man**

 **He's as dead as a nail in the lamp room door**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **And he won't come worryin' us no more**

 **Oh poor old man**

 **We'll use the hair of his tail to sew our sails**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **And the iron of his shoes to make deck nails**

 **Oh poor old man**

 **We'll drop him down with a long long rope**

 **And we say so and we know so**

 **Where the sharks'll have his body and the devil take his soul**

 **Ooohhh poooooorrrr oooollllld maaaaaannn**

"LAND!" the deckhand said

Once on land he let the crew do what they wanted while he went to the village to find his father.

"Steve!" "hey Steve's here." "Steve!"

"Hey kids. Where's father?" asked Steve.

"He should be at his house."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son." said a priest.

"Father!" exclaimed Steve.

"Come and drink with me my son, you have traveled far." said tee-ko.

(in the house)

"So how have you been son?"

"I have been great. Just renovating my house."

"Is that all?"

"Yeeaah."

"Steve you know I know when you are lying."

"Well, there is this man."

"You found another?"

"Yeah but he is weird."

"How so?"

"Well, for one he acts weird. I walked in while he was changing to ask what he wanted to eat and he flipped out."

"Hmm. that does seem strange. While it is natural to feel a little uncomfortable seeing another man change, one doesn't cause a commotion at one walking in."

"I know right. His body is weird shaped to. A little more rounded. Finally his voice is high pitched. It's kind of annoying."

"Hmm."

"He's at the house doing chores for me saving his life and giving him a place to stay and feeding him."

"I would like to meet this 'man'."

Steve looked at his father, "sure why not?"

"What is 'his' name?"

"Mindy."

Tee-ko smiled.

"But I have to ask you a question father?"

"And what is that?"

"Well, I have had this recurring nightmare for five years now. And I just have to ask… who are you?"

Tee-ko was wide eyed. 'I knew this day would come.' "what do you mean?"

"Well, I guess it's best to tell you the nightmare then you'll understand… notch was there, calling me brother, and saying there was a power I could not have. And I was angry with him telling him that I despised him for being so smart, yet continuing to follow and I quote 'that being'. He corrected me saying father. Then there were men in black talking about the numeros saying I was one of them. Then this Thing. It had long hair, it's body looked like mindy's. But it turned into a monster and tried to attack me, and that's when the dream ended."

"Well, that is quite a nightmare… Well, the truth is I am not your father."

Steve felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

"At least not your biological one. You true father believe it or not is the Creator."

"W-...what?"

"Yes. It is true. Notch IS your brother. And your true name is Herobrine. As for the numeros you WERE one of them. Number 15. Like it says on your stomach."

"Wait, they called me the primera."

"Well that would mean that that 5 is fake."

"How?"

"Because primera means first, or number one."

"I see. I'm going to go get mindy. I shall return… father."

Steve walked out the house. He felt as if he didn't even know who he was. Son of the creator?! But that means he must have extreme power flowing through him. He arrived back at his island and went to retrieve mindy. He arrived home to see it was still in one piece. He came in Storm was sitting down and he smelt chicken cooking.

"Hey! Mindy!"

"Huh? Steve?! I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days?"

"Father wants to meet you. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Oh. Okay."

They ate the food that mindy cooked. Steve was surprised that 'he' could cook this good. He then went to bed. Mindy noticed he seemed to be troubled by something. He had a lot on his mind.

'Yes. it means first or number one. Your true father is believe it or not… the Creator.' but just what does the numeros do what does the number mean? He then went to sleep.

[the next morning]

He woke up with another scream. He had had the nightmare again. Mindy came in to hear Steve say he was fine.

"We need to get ready to go." he said.

They ate breakfast and bathed (separately), and gathered the items the needed and left. Mindy was awestruck by the sheer size of Steve's ship.

"This is the emperor of the seas." he said showing her the ship.

The crew got on and they left for camarone. They arrived at the village a good hour later. The kids came to greet Steve once again.

"Who is that with you?"

"His name is mindy."

"'HIS'?!"

"He will be here for the time I'm here."

"'HE'?!"

"I'm going to introduce him to father."

"'HIM'?!"

"This is who you were talking about?"said tee-ko.

"Yeah this is mindy." said Steve

"Nice to meet you mindy."

"You too uhh…"

"Please, just call me father."

"Well now you met him let's go."said Steve.

"No you can't go you need to stay for the fall festival. Mindy you go and talk with the other villagers if the kids ask to play, then play with them. I will talk with Steve right quick then I need to talk to you." tee-ko explained.

"Okay" said mindy. As she walked off tee-ko looked at Steve as if he were retarded.

"You must have fallen on your head when you first spawned."

"Pardon?"

"I know very well that I have taught you about females."

"Yes, I know about female cows, pigs, wolves, sheep, chickens, and villagers."

Tee-ko nodded, "yes, so what makes humans different?"

Steve then put two and two together, his eyes widened in realization. "Then that is?"

"Yes, Steve mindy is a female."

"..."

"Hmm?"

"WHAT?!" everyone looked at Steve. "You mean I have had a woman with me and I kept calling her a guy?"

"It would appear so. I suggest apologizing." said tee-ko.

"Yeah your right."

Steve walked over to where mindy was overlooking the lake that sat beside the village.

"Hey." Steve greeted.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, I… I didn't know. Sorry for calling you a uhh… guy."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" she yelled.

"My father never told me. So I never knew."

At that time tee-ko came up. "Yes I am to blame. Come with me child I have something I need to tell you in my library."

Steve's eyes widened. Only two people were allowed in the library at a time. And those who went in there only went to talk about something truly important. The two arrived and went to the table in the center.

"Sit my child." mindy sat down. "What I am about to tell you is very sensitive information. You mustn't tell others."

"Yes."

"You must have already known I was never Steve's true father."

"Of course."

"Yes, but as of now I AM his father. You see a long time ago when I was but of teen, I was with my father as he was teaching me the ways of our holy book for me to take his place when he was done. It was of heavy rain that night. I looked out the window to see a young man crawling on the ground there were mobs everywhere. My father told me no, to leave the man to fate. But I couldn't, I ran out and held the mobs back telling him to run for our home.

"When I looked at him it was as if he didn't understand my words. The iron golems came and dealt with the mobs as I carried Steve back to my home. As my father yelled at me I realized something wrong about Steve. He was that of a newborn babe. He knew not anything of the world or it's workings. A spawn with no survival skills unlike borns."

"No survival skills?! How is that possible."

"That my child I do not know. But what I do know is that my father was not wrong. I do believe in fate. And I believe that it was my fate to take care of Steve. I taught him everything. The alphabet. How to walk. I fed him, bathed him, and put the clothes on his back. I told him to write down the first name that came to mind. And that name happened to be Steve. So I named him Steve and he called me father. But not because I was a priest because he believed I was his legitimate father. So, I know he is a little hard to get along with but once you gain his trust… there isn't a single thing in the world he won't do to make you happy. He is of good heart."

"Thank you for telling me this but I have one question."

"Confess to me your strife."

"Why didn't you tell him about female humans?"

"I didn't feel the need. I never would have thought another would come. Plus ever tried to explain masturbation to a 35 year old man?"

"Uh…"

"Welcome to my world. Now calm down i'm sure you have done it too."

"Uhh…"

"Let us go he knows about the chickens and the cows, he will know how to treat you."

"Okay."

Mindy went and found a drunk Steve. Tee-ko sighed.

"My child. Do you like the boy?"

"Uh… well, yes, no. I mean… I guess I could come to like him to that degree."

"Well, if there is anything you want to know now is the time to ask him. He opens up everything when he is of this drunken state." tee-ko said leaving.

Mindy walked up to Steve. When he looked at her a smiled the most amazing smile she has ever seen. "Hey, ki look it's that pretty lady I was talkin' about. *hic*" mindy blushed.

"Hey Steve. You really think I'm pretty."

"HA HA! Yeah. When I first met you and thought you were a dude, and I looked at your face. I questioned my sexuality for a second." now she really blushed. He practically said that she was so pretty that if she were a guy he'd might turn gay.

"Why did you really let me stay and help. You seem like a guy who helps those without repayment."

"Heh. pretty and smart. I wanted you to stay. I tell people I'm fine being lonely. But truth be told I hate it. I hate the loneliness. But it loves me. *hic*" he turned to her. "But now it's different. It'd be weird for me to ask a girl I just met to move in with me." he said. She couldn't believe it. He cared for her feelings.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Really? But wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"Nope."

"Huh." *slam*

Ki looked up. "Well there he goes. Might need to carry him to his dad's." mindy nodded. She picked him up and dragged him to tee-ko's. She had a blush the whole time.

"Oh. Hello child. Oh dear, looks like he has done it again. Just give me him, you may sleep in my bed i-"

"Nuuu." said Steve who had woken up. "Take mine mindy. Father you sleep in your bed. I will take the couch." Steve saw the worried looks on their faces. "Please." he said. They nodded and placed him upon the couch as he immediately fell back asleep.

"Do you see. It is as I said. 'A good heart'... anyway just go down the hall to the left and his room shall be there." tee-ko said.

"Thank you." mindy said leaving to go sleep.

Once mindy was out of earshot tee-ko looked at his son. "You are a fool. You must tell her how you feel." tee-ko said "she will accept you. I know this my son." he covers up Steve. "Good night my boy. And may the night be filled with good dreams."

Mindy made it to the room. 'He thinks I'm pretty, cares about my feelings, and makes sure I'm comfortable. Oh notch he better be just as good sober'. She went to sleep.

[outside the village]

"Why can't I just go and rip him apart?" asked a panther like monster.

"Remember we can't until he has his memories. That's like killing the innocent." said a bat like creature.

"And what do we have here?" the creatures turned to see a man he was at least 6 foot with red hair and a muscular physique, he had two black wings with orange tips. They looked to be made of ember. On his back was a giant sword made of obsidian. "Two pets who obviously got a little lost."

"Lord damien we are just coming through." said the bat.

"What do you take me for ulquiorra. A dumbass?" said damien.

"But it's true lord damien!" said the panther.

"Shut it grimmjow. I know you're doing some job for andr but listen up. I may be the god of the nether but I'm also a good friend of the Creator, and it has been put on me to watch over his son. Now you guys are going to send andr a message."

"Whatever do you need lord damien?" asked ulquiorra.

Damien slashed his hand down with fire coming out against grimmjow's chest. "Tell her worse will come to her if anything comes to that boy down there." with that he left through a fire like portal.

"Augh! That asshole!"

"Calm down grimmjow let us return. Lord herobrine will have to be killed another time." and then they disappeared.

[in the morning]

As his father wished, Steve had no nightmares. He walked to the kitchen to see mindy cooking. "*yawn* morn'."

She giggled. "Well, looks like someone rested easy?"

"Yeah no bad dreams."

"That's good you WERE mumbling in your sleep though."

"Really? What did I say?"

"That I was pretty, that you really wanted me to move in, and that you liked me."she said the last part blushing.

"Did not!"

At this point tee-ko walked in, "oh, but you did."

"What?"

"Yes, you said everything that she said. It is not bad that you do. But it IS bad to lie to oneself. You must accept it before they can." said tee-ko.

"Did you mean it?" asked mindy.

"I… well… I don't know." he said walking out the house.

Tee-ko stopped her, "let him fish. It always helps him make decisions or help clear his mind. And most importantly go over things like this. He is a lost boy, he has been lonely all his life. Now that you have arrived he is intimidated. He does not know what to do so he needs time to think. Let him think." tee-ko explained.

"Okay father. But I will still help him." she said.

"Fishing poles are in the back." tee-ko said with a smile.

Mindy went and got a pole. And walked until she saw Steve. She came up and sat beside him. "Hey." she said.

"A long time ago I had a sister. She was a villager though I didn't care. She was my sister. Her name was Skyler." he chuckled. "A villager with a human name. Ironic. But we loved each other. We played, explored, and sometimes slept together. I loved her. Her and father were the only thing I always wanted… a family. Then one day she was murdered by a spawn that wanted her diamonds. Ever since then I vowed I would never get close to anyone else. So now I am stuck. I DO like you but I don't want to get close and you die." he said looking at her with sad eyes.

She gave him a hug. "I am not going anywhere. Besides, I still need to help around the house." she said winking.

"Listen the fall festival dance is soon you are going to have to do it."

"Huh?"

"Father will explain it. I have to do it too." he said getting up, "let's go. This will show us for sure if we are to be together or not." he finished walking away.

Mindy went and found tee-ko, "Father? Want is this dance I heard of and why do I have to be a part of it?"

'Steve must have something planned.' "oh my! I forgot. The dance will tell you who your future mate will be."

Mindy paled, "what if-"

"Nonsense child. Fate will pick you your soul go and dance. And make sure to stay in the middle." he saw tee-ko wink.

She smiled, "yes sir."

'I have already told Steve to stay in the middle.' tee-ko chuckled to himself.

The fire was started and once it was at the right size the participants stepped up. Both Steve and Mindy were in the middle.

The band began to play and the participants began to dance the mating dance. It went for five minutes.

Ki looked at Steve, "hey steve got any girl you brought along and hoping to get with?"

"Ah. just one."

"How do you know this dance so well?"

"I've been watching for fifty years. Long before you were born ki."

"Man your old."

"I can still kick your ass."

The music stopped and the dancers then made it to their spots. Steve and Mindy still in the middle. The fire died down.

"Oh." said Mindy.

'Yep. I knew that old koot had something up his sleeve.' Steve thought.

"H-hi."

"Well, I guess 'fate' has shown us." he said.

"Yeah, looks like it." she said.

"He walked over and held out his hand, "Let's go home." he said.

She grabbed it happily. "Yeah."

Steve walked over to his father. "Thank you father for the wonderful time. But I have to go. Love you."

"And I love you son. Remember to always come back if you ever feel the need. And please… think wisely. May your father watch over you."

Steve looked up, "...yeah."

Steve and mindy left for home. Not knowing they were being watched by the Creator himself.

"You have made me proud my son. It is almost time for your return."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Well? What do you think? Good? I want this to be my best story yet. There will be bleach yes. And no the collapsible scythe does not look like ruby's. Look up the original story and the pic of herobrine holding a scythe. Yeh that one. Anyway. Laters!**

 **~Ikuto16**


End file.
